Kung Fu Panda: Tournament of Legendary Championships
by GavinxFrost
Summary: If you had the chance to make everything in the world right...would you take it...well I did. I'm making things right for everyone's future, not just mine, not just for China...but for the world...now the question is...will you fight by my side to make things right. SYOC Send Your OC.
1. Intro

Unknown POV

As I walk up these steps...I'm reminded of everything that's happened over the years...from my travels...my battles...my victories and defeats...but all that was nothing compared to what happened to my...home.

As I reach the door I slowly open it and walk inside, the room is dark and a cold breeze escapes the abandoned, temple. As I look around I see, the scars that have been left in this place, the decay...the frailty...the sadness. And finally...the one place that made this place what it was...I look up and see the statue, of a dragon, once a glimmering gold...has turned into a cracked and withered down relic. I then move down a hall and go past the barracks, and find that they have been, ripped and torn and the rooms tossed and trashed.

"Now I'm gonna make them pay." I say and move to the next on.

I the pass by, a little kitchen and I smile at the memories that I had here. Me, my friends...my family. I just leave and move on. That's when I moved past, something. I go back and see...it's a toy...I slowly pick it up and it's The Dragon Warrior. I sigh and put it down, and continue on.

I  
That's when I found the training room, I smile and I see moon light creep in through the sky light.

This was a good place to be, this is where I trained myself to be the best I could be. Now it's...just a memory of a forgotten time...just like everything else here.

I left the training hall and went to the one place I loved the most, I headed up the stairs and out a broken door, and that's when I saw it...the peach tree, or what was left of it. The poor thing was burned and had many cuts and splinters in it...now its charcoal and the once beautiful pink blossoms are gone and a dark cloud just hangs over this once peaceful spot.

I then look out at the horizon and see the Valley, the Valley of Peace...my home.

I take off my hood slowly and smile as I look out, the moment is interrupted as I hear someone running behind be, I turn around and see one of my students, he kneels down.

"Master..."

I smile and I allow him to rise.

"No need to be formal my student."

"Then...Tigress are we ready?"

I look out one last time at the city and shake my head.

"Not yet, gather the others and meet me in the training hall, we have a lot of work to do." I say and watch him leave.

As my student disappears from sight I slowly take off my hood and show my face.

"I promise you all...I will avenge you and fix our future, I promise you."

I say and take my leave.

"Its time to save our future."

Welcome Everyone, to our first attempt at a Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction story. This is called the Tournament of Legendary Champions, this is a SYOC or a Send Your OC story. For now I need 4 OCs for the new Furious Five the forum is on our profile so please follow it and send them to our trusted friends and co writers SaibotVapor. Please favorite and review, always helps .


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the New Furious Five

3rd POV

It's late at night and a small city on the outskirts of southern China, an imperial army patrol is doing its daily march through the town making sure the Curfew is being followed. The soldiers are wearing their signature gold armor with blue highlights and a symbol of a pair of dragons on their shoulder pads.

As they continue through the town many of the towns people quickly close their doors and windows to avoid the attention of the Patrol men.

Unknown to them the men are being stalked by a black figure hidden in the shadows, one of the guards feels something and turns around and sees nothing and shrugs his shoulders and continues.

"Halt!" The lead patrol guard orders.

They stop and see a lone figure walking the street, his back facing them.

"You there, stop! You are out past curfew and by order of Lord Nox you will come with us." The guard orders moving towards the stranger.

As he gets closer, the figure feels the guard place his paw on his shoulder to turn him around, but he grabs his arm and twists it enough to make the guard fall to his knees and Yelp in pain.

The other guards immediately surround the stranger and point their lances at him.

"Release him, Now!" The guard demands.

The stranger slowly looks up and bears his teeth and quickly twists the guards wrist farther breaking it, he falls to the ground in pain and the others attack, the first one lunges at the stranger with the lance, but he is pulled closer and the stranger redirect to another guard, making the guard impale his comrade. He then grabs the guards arm and slams it over his shoulder snapping it and finishes him by delivering a kick to his head knocking him unconscious. The three remaining guards get ready and wait for him to make a move. The stranger looks at them all and swiftly unsheathes two butterfly swords and prepares himself.

The guards circle him, waiting for a chance to strike as the stranger just keeps his guard up waiting for his moment to strike. The first guard charges slashing left and right with his lance, but the stranger parries them all and catches the final strike in between his swords and cuts it in half, leaving the guard without a weapon. The other two charge together hoping to surprise him, but he just does the splits and dodges their attacks, he then sweeps them from their legs and makes them fall to the ground, with a loud thud, they quickly jump back to their feet and get ready. The stranger twirls on his back and soon flips back onto his feet.

"If I was you I would leave while I still can." The stranger tells them.

They just charge only to stop as they feel their eyes widen and their blood run cold. They look down and see the swords have run through their body's and claimed their lives. The stranger quickly pulls them out and sheaths the both to his thighs and turns around as the two men fall to the ground dead.

"That was easier than I thought..."

The stranger then steps into the moonlight and reveals the stranger to be a black panther, wearing a dark blue open vest and light sky blue pants.

He walks out and sees the villagers standing outside their homes in shock as they witnessed the fight, they then come up to him and thank him for defeating the guards who had oppressed their town.

"No thanks are needed, I just want to help anyway I can..." He says.

The villagers still thank him, but before they can reward him for his deed, he quickly leaps onto the roof of a house and heads into the forest without a word.

Strangers POV

I quickly head to my small camp and as I reach it, I see someone sitting by a fire, I get my swords ready and before I can do anything...

"Nice to see you again Hai-Jian." The person speaks.

I recognize the voice and put my weapons away and bow.

"Master Tigress..." I say bowing in respect o my teacher and master.

"You may rise my student." She says offering her hand.

I take it and get up, and see she is wearing her golden vest.

"What brings you here Master?" I ask, wondering what could bring my teacher all the way out here.

"It's time..." Is all she says.

"Time?" I ask confused.

"It's time, time for us to win this war..."

I look shocked now, knowing what she means and nod.

"I shall head to our base..." I say getting ready, but she stops me.

"No, head to the Valley of Peace." She tells me.

"Valley of Peace...why master?" I ask wondering why we should go to the abandoned town.

"Go and I shall tell you and the others..." She speaks and walks past me.

"Yes Master!" I say placing my fist to my palm and bow in respect and head out.

Tigresses POV

I sigh as my student leaves, and look out at the moon and see that it's at its half stage...

"It's almost time..." I say and head to the next location...to find my students and end this war.

Well that's the first official chapter, that OC belongs to Nicranger

Name: Hai-Jian

Origin: small village in southern China

Gender: male

Species: Panther

Fighting style: Panther (focuses on speed and precision and being unpredictable in his strikes. Adapts to his environment and waits for his enemies to create openings for him to strike)

Weapons: Butterfly swords

Appearance: stands at around six feet and has a lithe yet toned build. Fur is glossy black with white patches on his forearms and back. Had a small piece of his left ear missing and has a large scar on his right pectoral. Eyes are a cerulean blue.

Still need one more OC for the Furious Five, so please PM my friend SaibotVapor and the forum is on my profile. Please comment, favorite and review.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the New Furious Five

3rd person POV

Near the center of the once great Gongmen city, guards move through the every street searching for anyone who would break the laws of their ruler. Near the center the towering Palace of the Peacocks has been rebuilt, but no longer as a symbol of their kindness, but as a symbol of fear. Guards protect every angle of the palace and have been ordered to guard the palace with their lives.

But just outside the city, a lone figure is standing on the cities docks wearing a white vest with a light blue scarf around his neck, and purple pants.

He looks up and reveals his glowing red eyes and smirks.

"Tonight is going to be fun..." He mutters.

He then fades into the shadows and disappears.

Near the gates of the palace, the guards are keeping an eye out for anyone, that's until they see, someone walking bye.

"Hey you!" One of the guards yells.

They figure looks up and walks away around the corner of a small house.

"Hey Stop!" The guard and two others run towards the figure and as they go around they see, no one is there.

"Where did he go?!" The lead guard asks.

They look around, but the stranger simply vanished.

But unknown to the the man is standing at the entrance to the gate and walks in.

As he moves across the courtyard, he takes cover in the bushes and behind crates to minimize detection. Finally he teaches the door to the palace only to find its locked.

"Damn..." He silently curses.

He looks around for another access point and finds a open window...on the third floor.

He smiles and gets into a crotch position and waits.

"3...2...1...0!" He says Andreas into the air and as he does the gong rings signaling for the guards to switch shifts.

The strand grips onto the edge of the build and slowly pulls himself up and sneaks into the palace.

"Okay...step one: get inside...check." He looks up and sees the hundred flights of stairs and floors.

"Crap..."

After about 20 minutes of sneaking past guards and going up about...100 floors. He finally reached the top.

"Finally..." He mutters.

He then opens the door and sees the main room, it's got many different weapons in it and artifacts he had never seen.

"Nice place...I almost feel bad about robbing this place." He says chuckling at his joke.

He then sees a desk in he far end with a view of Gongmen city. He looks around and pulls out a few drawers to find what he is looking for.

"Damnit where is it..." He asks getting frustrated.

He then stops and sees a button, on the bottom and presses it. As he does a secret compartment opens and in it is a scroll.

"There you are..." He says and takes it.

"It has more value to you then to us I assume?" A voice speaks.

The man jumps up and gets into his fighting stance,and sees a male lion in front of him, wearing midnight black armor with a the same symbol as the other guards on its chest plate.

"You must be pretty smart if you knew I was here..." The stranger says not letting his guard down.

"I'm an elite member of Nox's Royal guards, I'm more intelligent then these grunts he leaves me in charge of..." The Lion commander stats.

"Well then I guess, I should take my leave." The stranger says moving back. Only for a knife to be thrown his direction and be impaled into the wall.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave, Nox has a use for those...now, hand them over." He demands.

"Sorry, but I have a use for them as well." The stranger says back.

"That's to bad...guards!"

As he says that, about twenty guards fill the room all armed with their lances all facing the thief.

"And here I thought today was gonna be boring..."

"Enough! Hand it over. Your out numbered!" The lion Zealot demands.

The Thief thinks and shrugs.

"Eh I'd rather, go down fighting." He says and gets into his Mi tzu fighting style.

"So be it!" He then signals the guards and five charge at the Thief.

He smiles and dodges the first guard as he attempts to stab him, he then grabs the lance and pulls the guard toward him and then pushes back slamming the lances blunt end into his face. He then sees the second guard attempt to strike, but he sidestepped him and then as he trips the guard he uses his scarfs tail end and wraps it around his neck.

The guard starts to choke as he is being suffocated by the thief's scarf. The remaining three surround him and prepare to attack only for him to throw the guard over his shoulder and at them, they move and as they look back at their target he removes his scarf.

He's a silver furred fox, with red piercing eyes and an indigo mane.

He then whips his scarf out and wraps it around the guards neck and pulls him towards him, as he gets close he close lines him, grips him by the throat and slams into the ground knocking him unconscious.

"You fools, stop him!" The Zealot yells and the rest of the guards charge the Thief.

The thief runs towards the window and looks back.

"Not tonight..." He says and leaps of the building.

The guards all look down and see him land gracefully onto the roof of a house and gives them a salute and heads off.

The Zealot slams his fist down and storms off.

"Lord Nox will not be pleased with this." He mumbles to himself.

Near the docks of Gongmen city the Thief stops and catches his breath as he sees the sun start to his.

"Finally..." He says and pulls down his scarf and throws away the straw hat.

Thief's POV

I then get onto my small little water craft and set sail, I then take off my sandals and socks and relax as I put my feet in the water.

"Looks relaxing." Someone says.

I immediately jump up and look around and hear small laughter. I look up and see GrandMaster Tigress on the roof of the small house on the ship, she jumps down and I immediately kneel and bow.

"Grandmaster, I didn't know you where here..."

"Hehe you can rise my student..." She says.

I get up and see her with a small smile, and I just smile in return.

"How are you Ling?" She asks

"Good m-Tigress..." I say correcting myself, then I remember.

"I have acquired the charts that you needed..." I say taking them out and handing them to her.

"No, keep them...they are safer with you ...bring them to the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace." She says, which makes me confused.

"The Valley of Peace, Master?" I ask making sure I heard correctly.

"Correct, I'll see you there." She says and leaps off the ship and onto land and heads off.

"I will be there master..." I say and put my scarf over my mouth and wrap it around my neck again as its tail end blows in the wind. I then set sail for the Valley of Peace.

That's chapter Two...wow...  
That OC belongs to Shad. Froste

Name: Ling-Hun

Origin: Gongmen city

Gender: male

Species: Fox

Fighting style: Mi Tzu (also uses his scarf to wrap around his enemies and can use it to pull targets closer for hand to hand combat)

Weapons: (scarf)

Appearance: he is around six feet, he has silver fur with some of it covering his left eye. His eyes are Crimson red and his mane is indigo. He wears a white combat vest with a light blue scarf around his neck the tail end sticking out, purple pants,and fingerless gloves.

Thanks for the people who have reviewed and favorited this story, it always helps us to keep going, thank you. Please Comment, Favorite.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the New Furious Five

3rd POV

It's early in the morning and the sun has just about to come over the horizon, and in a lush meadow of flowers, a lone wolf is in the lotus position meditating. As the sun finally comes over the hill and shines over the flowers he opens his eyes, and stares at the beautiful sky and the colorful flowers around him.

"The day has begun, time to get to work." He says and stands up and heads off.

He takes a trip to a small village, and sees a few of the civilians, their doing their regular things, cleaning, shopping and eating. Each villager sees him and smiles.

"Hey Francis!" One of the villagers say.

"Hey France." Another says.

The villagers, all greet him and he smiles, knowing all the villagers are well. Francis had done a lot for this village, and they have respected him and rewarded him for his services.

That's until, a dark aura looms of this village, the clanking of metal hitting the ground, Francis looks up and sees the New Imperial Army marching towards the village and he growls and bares his teeth.

The villagers all grab their things and lock their doors and windows, leaving Francis alone in the street as a squad of Imperial Army Guards, stand in front of him.

"This village is under the rule of Lord Xi Nox, return to your home." The guard says casually.

Francis just stares at him, waiting.

"I will say it again, This Village is now under the control of Lord Xi Nox. Return to your home immediately." The guard says with a little more hostility.

Francis smirks and then does a back flip and pulls three small knifes, scratching their necks. They grab their necks and feel their vision start to blur and the eventual fall to the ground dead. The two remaining guards look and see Francis and attack him.

As they charge him he gets on all fours and charges them and as they extend their lances he halts and throws a dagger that hits the guard in the leg, making him fall to the ground in pain. The other guard looks away for a second exposing himself and Francis, grabs the lance and yanks it from the guards arms, swings it around and slams it into his head knocking his helmet off and knocking him unconscious.

The last guard is crawling on the ground and has removed the dagger and looks at Francis.

"Your gonna lose..." The guard said holding his leg in pain.

Francis just looks at him and takes his dagger and walks away.

"You've got probably, 50 seconds...make them count." He says and leaves.

As he leaves the village, he walks back to the Meadow only to see, someone in his spot.

"Meditation always helps me when I need space...I guess it's them same for you?" Tigress says with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, it helps...sometimes..." He says and takes a set and gets into the position himself.

"Head to the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace. The others will meet you there." Tigress says and opens her eyes.

"Of course master." He says closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in.

"I will see you there...and remember...just call me Tigress." She says.

"Of course...Tigress." He says and as he looks back she's gone.

"I'll see you there."

With that Francis meditates for one last time and begins his travel to the Valley of Peace.

Few...that's chapter 3 of the New Furious Five. Next one will be up quicker I promise...and it's the Final Countdown to the Kung Fu Panda 3 Movie woohooo!

And this Character belongs to GoddessGodOfAllWolves

Name: Francis Hughes

Origin: Ireland

Gender: Male

Species: Wolf

Fighting style: Mainly specializes in stealth and surprise, using an array of poison darts, blades, and daggers.

Weapons: swords, darts, dagger. Knifes

Appearance: he is a six foot five, male wolf that ways about 250 pounds, he has dark black fur with a silver tuff of fur on his head and yellow eyes

Well that's it for this Chapter, thanks for reading everyone, please comment, favorite and We will see you next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the New Furious Five

3rd POV

Near the deserted villages of China's out lands. Nox's army marches through, attempting to bring order to this outlawed area.

The village is known for being unpopular and has a history of crime and violence, and as that day went on Nox's New Imperial army slew all who dared oppose them, until the village was under strict marshal law.

The only place that was still allowed free range was the local bar. Inside, many pigs, goats, canines, felines and other animals were talking and drinking. That's when a group of Imperial army guards came in.

"The sun has set, all of you are to head to your homes." The lead guard said.

The customers looked at each other and exited the bar, making it look like no one had even been there. As the final customers leave the lead guard sees one person sitting at the counter drinking a bit of wine.

"Hey you! I said leave its past curfew!" He barks to the customer.

The man just takes another sip and leans on the counter, completely ignoring the guard.

"Hey are you listening! I said leave this place at once! Or we will force you too!" He says and orders one of his guards to get him.

The guard heads over to him and grabs him on the shoulder, only to have his arm jerked by the man and have his head slammed on the counter knocking him unconscious.

The other guards quickly move to attack. But the man pushes his set out with force making the chair skid across the floor and hit he lead guard knocking him off balance.

As he looks at them, the guards see he is a fox, with orange and white fur. The lead guard growls and stares into his yellow eyes.

They get ready to attack, but when the fox get into a fighting stance he wobbles a bit and loses his balance, swaying side to side.

"This stupid fool is drunk, non the less he attacked a member of our unit. Restrain him!" The lead guard orders.

The guards nod and advance to him, but the fox just throws a punch that connects with the guards face, making him stumble back.

"Ah you mother..." He silently curses.

He then swings at the fox, but he just wobbles out of the way very effectively, causing the guard to miss every strike.

"This is ridicules, you help him!" He says to the other guard.

He comes from behind the fox and attempts to strike, but the fox leans forward and falls to the ground making the guard go to far and trip over the fox and fall to the floor.

The fox then pops back up, and laughs a little.

"You idiots!" The lead guard says and gets infront of the fox and readies himself.

They stare at each other and the guard attacks first attempting to hit the drunken fox, but he dodges all of his hits. The guard then rears back and throws another punch, only for the fox to lean all the way back dodging the punch and then coming forward bringing his fist into the guards face, the drunk then hits him in the chest and and sides making the guard stumble back, until the fox delivers a swift kick to his chest sending him out the bar doors.

The people, look and see the lead guard defeated on the floor, and the fox come out.

They all cheer knowing their oppressors have been dealt with and thank the fox for his help. He only smiles and bows to them and leaves.

As he walks he arrives at an old worn down house with candles lit. He walks in and gets on his knees and breaths softly. He then pulls out a little bottle and drinks some wine and sighs.

"Having a late night out!" Someone says.

The fox just chuckles and gets up and and looks back to see Tigress standing at his door.

"Tigress, it is good to see you!" He says giving her a hug, which she gladly returns.

"You to Min." She says happily.

They take a seat on the floor, and just chat.

"So what brings my Master all the way out here!" He says taking another sip of wine.

"I have, come to ask you to head to the Jade Palace...it's time."

Min's eyes go wide, and he coughs a little.

"Master...are you saying?!"

"Yes, it's time for us to make our finally stand, to end this war...and end Nox's rule!"

Min, nods and gets up.

"I shall head to the Jade Palace at once master!"

"I will see you there, the other Five will meet you there, only one of your team is unaccounted for."

"I'm sure he's in the woods, doing some good..." Min says laughing a little.

"We shall see."

With that Tigress leaves in search of her final student. Leaving Min to travel to the Jade Palace.

That was chapter 4 everyone, and that leaves only one more member of the Five to go. And by the way Kung Fu Panda 3...AWESOME!

Anyways, this character belongs to Nitro TheKidd88

Name: Min-Shi

Origin: Unknown Town

Gender: Male

Species: fox

Fighting style: Zui Quan [Drunken Fist]

Weapons: sharp claws, can use staffs and swords

Appearance: he has the appearance of a standard fox with orange and white fur. He is 5'6 and has an obnoxiously large and thick haired tail. He has yellow eyes and has a low, short ponytail. He wears a red gi-style pants and a wool scarf of the same color.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting the New Furious Five

3rd POV

Deep in the thick forests of South China, Nox's Guards walk through as this is a normal route they go through to get to various villages. As a patrol goes down a path they have no idea that dangling from a branch an eight legged creature is stalking them.

The guards eventually end up near a fork in the road and the lead guard stops them.

"Okay listen up, our orders are to head to one of the nearby villages and make sure everyone is following Lord Nox's laws and curfews...now, where's the map?" He asks looking at his squad.

"Map?" One of them asks.

"Yes the map?"

"I thought you packed it sir?"

"No that's your job!" He yells.

The leader sighs and just looks at the trail.

"Okay, we'll take the left path. You four take the right." He says and takes three men with him to the right path and four go to the right.

As they walk down the path one of the men sees something in the tree and just blinks a few times...and it was gone.

"Sir, I think we're being watched." He informs his CO.

The leader looks around and sees nothing, calm down cadet, your over reacting.

They continue to move, until.

"ARRRRRGHHHHH!"

They look in the direction and it comes from the path the other men went. They immediately head to the area, and once they arrive the men are gone, only their weapons are left.

"Where did they go?!" One of the panicked guards asked.

"Search the area, find them."

The men look around in search of the men and once one of the men turns around, he is meet face to face with an eight eyed creature.

"Argh!" He screams and falls back alerting the other men.

They look over and see an arachnid, a spider to be specific, hanging upside down from a thread of web. The spider drops down and stands up.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here. Nox guards...how boring." He says walking around them.

"You, where are our men!" The leader demands.

"Oh they are just...hanging around." He smirks looking up.

The guards look up and see the missing men, strung up by their ankles by spider silk.

"Don't worry, I always try to keep my prey alive."

The guards get ready, but the spider flicks his wrists and six short swords come out and land in his claws.

"Let's do this..." He says and mentions them to come at him with his two spare legs.

The guards waste no time in rushing him, but he jumps into the air and starts trading clashes with them all, he parried the leaders attack and as one of the other guards comes from behind he jumps up and spits out silk from his mouth and abdomen hitting both guards in the face, he then uses his wait and pulls down making them smash their heads together.

"Ouch, you guys are gonna have headaches." He mocks looking at the two unconscious guards.

The remaining two attack, but he spits out silk from his mouth catching the guards foot, he pulls and makes him fall flat on his back and the other attempts to strike, the spider dodges and just launched himself into the air and throws his sword at the guard, it goes straight through his torso impaling him, he lands and as the guard falls to his knees he jumps onto his body and pulls it out.

As he looks around, he smirks and jumps onto a nearby tree and heads to his little camp.

Along the way he stops and looks around, feeling the uneasiness of someone watching him.

"What's the matter, can't I watch as one of my students demonstrates his abilities?" Someone says.

He looks up and sees his Master Tigress standing on a tree branch and she gracefully jumps off and lands infront of him.

"Master Tigress?!" He immediately bows in respect for his teacher.

"Rise my friend, no need for formality." She says in a soft voice.

"Of course..." He says and gets up.

"It's been a long time...how are you Ba?" She asks.

"Good, dealing with Nox guards is easy...but why are you out here?" He asks looking at his Master.

"I came to tell you, it's time for you and the rest of the Five, to head to the Jade Palace in the Valley of peace." She says walking away from her student.

"You mean?"

"Yes...it's time..."

"I will head out immediately Master." With that Ba spits out some silk and heads off.

Tigress walks to a small hill and looks out at the area and sighs.

"Finally, I will be able to fix everything...once and for all!" She roars and leaps into the air.

Near the Valley of Peace, Five figures jump near the entrance to the Palace.

"Looks like it's time..." A Panther says, fixing his vest.

"Indeed, it's time to end this...l says a silver fox flinging a scarf around his neck.

"End the rule of a Tyrant..." A wolf growls.

"End the suffering of so many..." A red fox says drinking.

"End the chaos of our great nation..." A spider says swinging on a silk rope.

"But most importantly." They all look behind them and see their Master walk up the steps.

"End a war, a rebellion...and end the rule of Lord Xi Nox!"

Well that was the last member everyone, and now, it's time for the revolution to end and I'm ready to write some more.

This OC belongs to The Grey Alien.

Name: Ba

Origin: Unknown

Gender:Male

Species: Spider

Fighting style: long sword

Weapons: six short swords, and webs

Appearance: Ba is a one foot tall spider about the size of Master Shifu, he wears no clothes under normal circumstances. But he is covered in black hair all over his body. He has a few long strands around his head, which he beaded. His eight eyes have different colored pupils.

Please comment, favorite and subscribe.


	7. Chapter 6: Training and a Rising Dark

Chapter 6: training...and a rising darkness

Tigress's POV

Ever since my students arrived, they've learned to accept the Jade Palace as their home. I wish it could last, but I've also had to make them use the old training course. They've done great, I see much potential in all of them.

"Time for today's lesson." I say and exit my room and head to the training room.

Once I arrive inside I see them all in a different spot. Hai, is practicing with the Gauntlet of wooden warrior's, blocking and striking with enough force to break them.

Ling, is facing Min in the Jade Tortoise bowl, both are displaying great form and technique.

Francis was practicing in the Seven swinging clubs of instant oblivion, dodging and maneuvering through and even smashing a few.

Ba was swinging through the Seven Talon Rings, by using combinations of using his silk and flexibility.

I smile and then lightly tap on the floor with my Fathers old Staff. My students hear and immediately stop and line up infront of me.

"Master!" They all say and now I'm respect.

I smile.

"You my rise my students." I say and they all look at me.

"You have all grown stronger since you arrived at my request, and with each passing day, we grow closer to achieving victory." I say walking back and forward.

"Master, you said it was time for us to finally take the fight to Nox. When will we strike?" Min asks looking at me.

"In time, we just have to wait and be patient...and continue training." I say smiling at the last part.

They all nod and remain silent.

"But for now, you all must rest. Go to the dining hall and get some food."

"Yes Master." They say and head to the Dining hall.

I then sigh and walk off towards the old Peach tree.

3rd POV

As Tigress makes her way up the stairs towards the Peach Tree, she sees one lone petal, blow in the air and past her face. She stares at it and smiles, and as it blows by she begins to see old memories.

[flashback]

"Guys, come on! We're gonna be late for the Festival!" An eager panda says running down the steps.

"Po, calm down. The festival doesn't start for another...2 hours." A tall Crane says walking down alongside a Serpent and a Primate.

"2 hours, 4 minutes and 22 seconds. To be exact." The Tiger says with a expressionless face.

"Wow, and I thought Crane was the one who was all precise." A Mantis says appearing on the primates shoulder.

"Mantis hush, Tigress just express her thoughts...differently." The serpent says.

"Thank you Viper." Tigress says still not showing any expression.

"So what's everyone gonna do for the festival!" The panda asks.

"Me and Monkey here are gonna hit the bar, big celebration there!" Mantis says and him and Monkey fist bump.

"It's Monkey and me. Grammar Mantis." Tigress corrects the insect. Only for Mantis to silently repeat her in a mocking tone.

"My family is coming down, so I'm going to spend it with them." Viper says as she slithers down the steps.

"My mother is coming so I thought we could have some Family bonding as well." Crane says as he walks along with Viper.

"How about you Tigress?" The Panda asks.

"I'm...gonna, spend it with Master Shifu and the Council." She says trying to make something up.

"O that's cool! Being with the Masters council epic!" He says super excited.

"What about you Po?" Viper asks as they all get to the bottom.

"My dad and me are gonna throw a party at the Noodle shop, so we're gonna be busy." Po says looking at his friends.

"That sounds nice, maybe we'll all come and hang out." Monkey says.

"Sounds awesome, well I better get going. Later guys!" Po says and he heads to his fathers noodle shop.

"By Po!" They all say and head their separate ways, leaving Tigress alone.

"Another Festival...another day of being by myself." She says and heads back up the stairs.

[end of Flashback]

As Tigress opens her eyes she sees, she's in the Lotus position near the peach tree and just sighs.

"If only I knew what I had...before I lost it." She says silently to herself.

She then gets up and heads back and finds her students sparing against one another.

Ling and Francis.

Min and Hai.

And Ba was watching from the side.

(Francis VS Ling fight)

Francis starts throwing quick and fast punches at Ling, but he always misses because of the foxes fast nature and agility. Ling then proceeds to undo his scarf and as Francis throws another punch, he tied it around his arm and brings it back makes Francis hit himself. He then retracts his scarf and wraps it back around his neck.

"Stop hitting yourself Francis." Ling mocks and gets back in his Mi Tzu stance.

Francis growls and charges Ling and delivers a barrage of punches, but Ling dodges them all, until Francis wraps his tail around Ling's leg and trips him up, as Ling trips Francis grabs his legs and throws him over his shoulder only for Ling to twirl in the air and land on the ground.

(Min-Shi VS Hai-Jian)

Min takes out his flask canteen and takes a drink and Hai pulls out his swords and puts them back in their sheaths. Hai makes the first move and charges Min, only for the fox to slowly move out of the way, and through a sloppy, but hard punch to his rib. Hai cringes and then retaliates by sweeping underneath Min, tripping him and making him fall to the ground.

"Man for a guy who drinks a lot, you have a very effective fighting style."

"My style serves me well."

Min says and attacks by sweeping under Hai, but Hai dodges at the last second and smirks. Min then grabs his canteen and throws some of the wine under Hai's feet. Hai starts to lose his balance that's when Min right-lefts Hai in the face, then as the panther is dazed he rolls over his back and then kicks him to the ground.

Tigress looks at her students and taps her staff on the floor alerting her students of her presence.

"Well done everyone!" She says praising her students.

She walks up to Ling and Francis.

"Ling excellent work with using your scarf, Francis excellent strength and technique."

She approaches, Min and Hai.

"Hai excellent display of reflexes and defense, Min you did great in being able to adapt, by using your...drink."

Ba looks at her.

"Don't worry Ba, you'll get your chance to show what your made of."

Ba smiles, but Tigress heads off and sees the day turn into night.

"That will be all for today, you should all get some rest." Tigress says to her pupils.

They all bow and head into the barracks.

"Ba want to bunk with me?" Francis asks.

"Sure, but don't worry I don't take up much space."

"Ling, you and me?" Hai says to the silver fox.

"I'm game, but what about you Min?" Ling asks the other fox.

"You could bunk with us?" Hai says offering his brother in arms.

"Sure, why not." Min says and heads with Ling and Hai. While Francis and Ba head the other way.

Outside, Tigress is sitting at the edge of the cliff near the peach tree staring out in the distance.

"Just two more weeks, and I...we can fix everything..." She says and heads back into the Palace to get some rest.

Miles away from China, an island with several ships surrounding it, is a massive temple with Royal Imperial Army guards, and a training arena. At the center of the palace the doors open and a massive collection of weapons and outfits adorn the walls. Near the back a throne with a dragon headboard is in the center, and a figure is sitting in it.

"Tigresssssss..." It hisses out.

The figure looks up revealing its crimson red eyes and razor sharp teeth. In its hand is a large scepter with two crescent blades sticking outward, and a hydra dragon in the middle.

"I'll see you soon..." He says and starts to laugh menacingly and it echoes through his chamber.

Well everyone...that was my longest chapter ever. We hope you all liked it and We promise the next one will be up a lot sooner. So thank you all that


	8. Chapter 7: Planing an Assault

3rd POV

1 month has passed and the New Five, have worked together in perfect sink. All had worked hard to show that they were worth to be called "The Furious Five." Now Tigress has no doubt that they are ready for the things that will come.

Tigress is outside of the palace near the stairs of a thousand steps, and looks out at the Valley. Once it was a beautiful and lively place...now it's deserted and in ruin.

"Just stay calm, I can fix this..." Tigress says to herself.

[in the dining hall]

"So Ling, why use a scarf rather then a more...efficient weapon?" Ba asks eating some rice.

"I don't know...I've had this since I first opened my eyes." Ling says as he eats some salad.

"Interesting, but still...I would try something more...sharp." Francis says munching on some raw meat.

"Leave him be guys..." Min says drinking, until he burps and coughs.

"Oh...too much rice wine..."

"This is why I'll never drink." Hai says pointing to a sick looking Min.

"Any who...back to the subject." Francis said looking at Ling.

"Why do you use your scarf?"

"It just feels natural for me like...it has some sort of...value or a connection."

"Hey just asking." Francis says and continues to munch.

Just then they all hear the gong ring, signaling that Master Tigress has requested them.

"Let's go." Francis says and they all get up, with Ba jumping on Hai's back.

As they get to the Hall of Hero's, they see Master Tigress standing with her staff in the center of the room.

They all bow in respect and wait for their Masters orders.

Tigress walks back and forward, looking at her students...and smiles.

"My students, you have all done amazing jobs in protecting China against Nox. You've all done more than I could ask. But now is the time for your unification." She says and mentions for her students to kneel.

They all kneel and Tigress approaches them.

"Today, you all stand for, freedom, peace, protection, and safety for all of China...today you are now, The Furious Five!" She says and mentions for her students to rise.

They rise and now in respect to their Master, and she bows back.

"Congratulations my students."

"We are honored Master." Francis says for all of them.

"Now you are all going to need to choose, who will lead." She says and immediately they start talking amongst each other.

After a little bit of thought, they all make a decision. Ling steps up.

"We have chosen...and we pick Francis as the leader."

Francis steps up.

"I won't let you guys down, and I won't let you down Master." He says bowing again.

"I know you won't Francis." Tigress says and smiles.

"Know, here comes the news..."

The Five all stare at her.

"What news master?" Ba says and jumping off of Hai's back.

Tigress, taps the floor with her staff and the room goes dark, then at the back of the room the pool starts to glow and it starts showing, visions of battle.

"As you know, the Moon will be at its peak in one week. Nox has mobilized his Royal guard units to his main island. This is the time Nox will be vulnerable, I have sent word to the Rouge Kung Fu fighters and surviving Masters. They will meet here. So we may finally end this." She says and looks at the pool, and it shows the moon and Nox's Island.

Tigress starts to growl as memories start to come up.

"This will be our chance...are you ready my students?" Tigress asks.

They all look at each other, and nod. Tigress grins and taps the floor again and it becomes light again.

"Then get ready my students." Tigress says and head off to her quarters.

Ba looks at them and smiles.

"What are we waiting for let's get ready." He says and immediately jumps back on Hai's back and all of the Five head to the training hall.

[Tigress's chamber]

Tigress sits in the middle of her room and starts to meditate, she takes in a deep breath and let's it out. But as she loses herself to the meditation state old memories come back.

[Flashback Jade Palace]

"Master, with all do respect, but shouldn't we be hunting for those bandits?" Tigress asks.

"Tigress, I understand your concern...but we cannot just go after them..." Shifu says playing his flute.

"Why not, we know where they went and where they were headed! Why can't we go?!" Tigress says trying to stop herself from losing her temper.

"Because...it's no longer our problem." Shifu says calmly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I received word from Master Bear and Master Lizard will be taking care of the problem." Shifu says getting up.

"But..."

"Tigress...it is done...goodnight." Shifu says and heads to his chamber.

"I just feel...somethings off." Tigress says to herself.

[end of Flashback]

"I should have followed my instincts..." Tigress says softly.

[Nox's Island]

Deep in Nox's chamber the lion zealot from Gongmen city, is arguing with one of Nox's chief executives.

"You have no right to barge in hear! This is not our problem if you cannot keep a simple thief from stealing from you!" A young Goat says to the lion who is becoming irritated.

"I am not here to speak with you! I'm here to speak with Lord Nox."

"Well you cannot speak to him because..."

On his throne Nox grips his staff in irritation.

"SILENCE!" Nox demands and his palm radiates a purple aura and he blasts the Lion and the Goat pushing them back and onto the floor.

"Now, mister..." Nox says sitting back down and mentions for the Lion to say his name.

"Lie...Lie Wy." The lion stats.

"Then mister Wy...why is it you have come to me, because of some thief?"

"This thief...knows Kung Fu..."

Nox freezes and so do the rest of the guards. Until the goat in the corner starts to laugh.

"Kung fu...you must be joking."

Lie just stands and starts to growl.

"I know what I saw!"

"Please, everyone knows Kung fu is illegal...it's Extinct!" The goat stats.

"Enough!" Nox says and blasts the goat with another purple aura.

"I've heard enough out of you...as for you mister Wy...tell me everything you know..." Nox says as he approaches Lie. His piercing red eyes staring into his very soul.

Another chapter, man...well I hope you all enjoy. Please comment, favorite and review


	9. Chapter 8: For All That We Have Lost

Chapter 8: For all that we have Lost

Tigresses POV

Things have been going by fast, my students have been training day and night for the assault. I couldn't be more proud. They've all lost so much because of this war...but with luck and enough courage...they can fix this.

I look up into the night sky and sigh...the moon is full and a dark purple light envelops the white light it gives off.

"It's time!" I say sternly.

I immediately run towards the barracks and hit my staff against the floor, and almost immediately my students all come out of their rooms.

"Master!" They all say in unison.

I walk past each of them and smile.

"Everyone to the Hall of Hero's." I say and without another word, they all head to the Hall.

I walk back outside and hear a horn blow. I look down and see the soldiers and militia that have survived and opposed Nox's rule. I smile and head to the Hall of Hero's and it immediately is flooded with the Generals and leaders of the militia and Soldiers.

"Tigress?" I hear my name called and look down and see...

"Master Toad?!" I kneel down and see an old friend.

"Tigress its so great to see you!" He says and hugs me as best he could, and I gladly return it.

"It's good to see you Master Toad. You've gotten old." I say with a small laugh.

"Haven't we all?" He says mentioning to...my surprise. Masters Bear, Badger, and Raven.

"I found what friends I had left..." He said with a hint of sadness.

"Don't worry...this war will soon be over."

"I would hope so!" My ears perk up as I turn around and see Song.

"Well well well...If it isn't Song." I say walking up to her.

"Tigress." She says walking up to me.

We reach each other and stare each other down. The room going silent. We stare for a little while longer and smile and hug each other tightly.

"It's good to see you." I say softly.

"You too." She says back.

"How are the Ladies of the Shade?"

"Could be better, I've lost a lot of my friends to Nox's army."

"Haven't we all."

"Yes yes we have..."

After awhile, I decided it was time to commence the meeting.

"Everyone! Attention please!" I yell, and immediately all of the Generals and Master look towards me.

"As you all know, tonight is the day of Nox's ritual of chi absorption. Nox absorbs the chi from hundreds of deceased Master and warriors of the Spirit Realm to refuel his power. That's why...we must strike!" The entire room starts to protest and argue.

"Master Tigress. Are you crazy. Nox will crush us if we tried a frontal assault!" A wolf commander says.

"Quiet! Let's hear her out first!" Master Toad yells from his seat.

"Thank you, I know you see this as suicidal, but my student Ling." I mention for him to come over.

"He stole two things from one Nox's command base in Gongmen city and we have the map of his base, and that in this state...he's vulnerable."

They all start to ponder on this and finally...

"...I agree with this plan." Master Toad says smiling in my direction.

"All those in favor..."

The entire room agrees and I nod.

"Then prepare yourselves everyone...because at midnight...we are taking the fight to Nox!"

[time skip 3 hours later]

3rd POV

Everyone has been preparing for the coming battle, each warrior sharing their weapons and tools, and getting as much rest they could.

But for the Five. It was a time for them to mediate.

Francis was outside holding a flower in his hand a white lily that his wife always used to wear in her fur and he held it tight.

Min-Shi was inside his room drinking his rice wine and looked into his bag and brought out a ring his wife had and held it close to his chest.

Hai was hugging his family and kissing them goodbye. He then picks up his swords and twirls them around and puts them into their sheaths.

Ba is collecting his swords and sees the emperors last daughter and she hugs him and he hugs her back. She then gives him a small pendant with his name on it and hers on the back.

Ling is standing outside near the peach tree and looks out into the distance as his scarf blows in the wind. He just tightens his scarf and narrows his eyes and heads back inside.

Tigress has just finished her meditation and opens her eyes.

"I'm coming for you Nox!"

On Nox's Island, large amounts of purple energy is being absorbed in the palace and into a funnel like shape. At the center of the palace in a large open room, Nox is absorbing the chi and that's when his eyes open his krimson red eyes glowing and his fur completely black. He growls and laughs softly.

"I'll be waiting or you my dear..."

That's chapter 8 next time a battle to decide the fate of the world and the future of China. And I would like to ask you all to check out our friends GoddessGodOfAllWolves, they have done backgrounds for all the characters and they are amazing authors. So please check them out and comment and favorite.


	10. Chapter 9: Fixing What Has Been Damaged

Chapter 9: Fixing What Has Been Damaged.

3rd POV

It's night time and the night sky covers the waters of the Pacific Ocean, but it also provides cover for the fleet.

Tigress has managed to rally the remaining War ships to transport the resistance to Nox's island. On each ship is a surviving Master of Kung Fu, they act as Generals to these men.

Tigresses POV

It's almost over...just a little more and we can end this nightmare. I look out at the ocean and see only darkness...darkness that has consumed this world not just China, but Japan...and so many other kingdoms around the world. Nox's army has devastated entire countries, slaughtering the weak and leaving what remains of their military to join his ranks...or die.

I would rather die than submit to that mad man...he has taken so much from me, and I will not rest until all of this is over. He needs to pay, but not by my hands. No mine have been tainted by this war and I cannot overpower such a monster. What we need is a hero a symbol of hope...

I'm dragged out of my thoughts as I hear one of the ships horns blow...it's time!

"Everyone! To your stations!" I yell and everyone gets ready. For up ahead waiting is a fragment of Nox's fleet blocking the way and his island is behind them.

3rd POV (again)

The ships all turn side ways and open the hatches for their cannons to be fired...

"Steady...steady..." Hai says as he is below deck on board the main ship.

As the ships line up he smirks and yells.

"Fire!"

With that call the cannons fire on both sides each firing away at each other and destroying their ships. Cannon balls fly through the air and collide with the ships causing severe damage to the point the ship is left on splinters.

Soon the ships turn and pass one another and each ship throws grappling hooks boarding one another...but all except the lead flagship Tigress and her students are on, the manage to get through and so do other resistance ships.

As they slow down they all get of only to be meet with hundreds of Royal Nox guards. All of them freeze and draw their lances and point them at the resistance fighters.

"Line up everyone!" Tigress yells and the men and women all do so and draw their weapons.

They guards slowly advance and pick up the pace as the charge the resistance forces. Tigress holds her forces steady, wanting the opposition to use up most of their energy in the charge. Finally the reach and Tigress draws some of her chi and slams her fist to the ground, causing a small shockwave into the ground. The guards lose their balance, which the resistance takes advantage of and start to cut them down.

The battle rages as guards and resistance fighters fall to the ground dead, but in the mix of the fry the Furious Five are all standing their ground and taking out guard after guard.

Hai is swiftly parrying and slashing away at the guards, many of them had trouble until one kicked the sword out of his hand. Hai reacted quickly and extended his foot and grabbed the word and immediately did a low sweep and started cutting the legs of the guards until he got on one foot and slowly took his sword from his foot and into his hand.

Ling had his scarf around the neck of a guard, he rapidly yanks it and in turn that snaps the guards neck. Many of the guards charge the white fox until, he throws his scarf to a discarded sword on the ground, his scarf wraps around the hilt and he immediately pulls it and as it flies in his direction, he moves and it hits a guard behind him impaling him through the waist, Ling then proceeds to swing the sword around with his scarf and slashes guard after guard, until he launches it at the last one and pulls reals him in. He pushes his palm on the blade and it goes all the way out of the guards body, until he falls over dead.

Ba is engaged in a blade lock with six guards, he pushes them, but they push back. Holding his ground he concentrates and twirls his wrists and starts to cut through their hands. As they scream in pain Ba jumps and on top of one of the guards and plunges his swords into his shoulders and starts to move him in the direction of the other guards. Ba then jumps from guard to guard slashing them and cutting them down until he slows down his breathing and releases a powerful barge of slashes and after he is done, he slowly slides his swords into their sheaths and as they all click the guards fall to pieces.

Min-Shi is slowly dancing around the guards as they try to run him through or slash him, but the fluent movements of the drunken master, evaded their every move. Min chuckles and takes a quick sip of his wine and looks at the guards.

"My turn!" He yells.

He then proceeded to unleash a barrage of punches and swift kicks to his foes all of them tried to dodge him, but he some how moved straight to them and delivered a hard fist to their faces and knocked them out cold. He then sees two attempt to skewer him from behind so he grabs his jug and pours it on the ground. The guards slip and fall to the ground and as they attempt to get up Min swiftly kicks them straight in face. He then takes a drink...but it's empty.

Francis was unleashing all of his strength and power into his attacks, every guard he hit their armor was dented or broken, he grabbed a guard and tossed him over his shoulder and unsheathed his dagger and proceeded to slash and cut his foes, and watched as they fell over dead from the poisons. He then grabbed a sword from on of them and started to swing it wildly against the guards, cutting them down, until he reared back and through it straight in a guards chest. Francis then stopped and calmed down, until he looked around and saw all of the guards were dead, he then reared his head back and released a howl, into the air.

The fight ended, but the hard part has yet to come. All of the Five and Tigress meet up at the front of the fortress and slowly start to infiltrate the compound. As they work their way in, they pass a arena with seats and what looks like a throne over looking it. But as the get inside the main building, they are shocked to see a large room with hundreds of different weapons and garbs. A shattered cannon, a chain sword, some purple shorts, and so many other trophies.

"Come on the room we are looking for is right..." Tigress feels around the wall and finds it.

"Here..." It's a small stone that she pushes in and it reveals a hidden stair case into the depths of the temple.

"Come on, let's move." She says and the five quickly follow.

As they go deeper and deeper they start to hear...whispering!

"What is that noise?" Hai asks as he listens closely.

"Death...suffering...loneliness..." Tigress simple says.

"They souls of all who lost their lives, to Nox and his army, all are trapped on this island."

The Five stars at each other, not knowing what they are getting themselves into...but if it means defeating Nox...it's worth it.

Soon they finally reached the bottom, and saw a mass of purple chi floating by them and into a large palace room. The floor and walls where made of amethyst that's was smooth and soft. But as the center of the room a large three head dragon statue made of emeralds sat in the middle and surrounding it was a mass of purple chi circling into a massive sphere.

"That's what need..." Tigress said softly.

"What Master?" Francis asked.

"This is what we have been looking for..."

"Looking for?! Master that's dark chi!"

"No, it's just corrupted chi, harnessed by Nox."

"But why are we here...where is Nox...why is this so important?!" Francis says starting to lose patience.

"Because, this will allow us to end Nox." She says calmly.

The Five all look shocked to hear this, this could end Nox and stop this war.

"Then, let's take it..." Hai says moving closer, only to be stopped.

"No, it's not a weapon...it's a gate..."

"Gate...to where?"

"The Past..."

Tigress then sighs and turns around to face the vortex.

"Some say that if enough chi is gathered into a large amount and I'd strong enough. It can do anything, even go back in time." Tigress explains.

"You mean..." Francis starts.

"Yes...stop Nox, before his rise to power..."

"But...how?" Ling asks looking for guidance.

"You will find a way?"

"Wait "we", what about you Master, you are coming...right?" Min asks starting to see her look away in pain.

"No...I can't, if I go...then the chi will become unstable. My chi has been tainted by this war, it's not...pure enough or strong...but you five are all powerful and worth. Go, change history, change our future...change your lives for the better!" She says and looks at them.

They are all stunned...the one who has done everything for them is...willing to stay behind, so they can fix this. Francis looks at them and smiles.

"Let's do it..." He says softly.

They all look to their leader and start to think...each is conflicted to agree...until.

"Tigress!" A voice booms and echoes through the temple.

Tigress gets infront and hears loud footsteps and vicious growls.

"Go now...Nox is coming!" She says and gets ready.

"Go!" She yells seeing as her students won't leave.

Ling, looks down and closes his eyes.

"You heard her...we have a mission to complete." The rest look at him and he just gives them a serious stare telling them they have to leave.

Francis knows it's the right decision.

"Everyone lets go!" He says and looks at Tigress who smiles and turns towards them.

"Please, just go and promise me...that you will fix this?" She says looking at them all.

"We promise." Francis says and hugs his teacher and friend one last time.

They all share a tearful goodbye, and turn towards the vortex...Hai is the first and charges and jumps in and vanishes into the void. Next Min-shi and Ba who is on his back jump in together. Next is Ling who bows one final time to his Master and jumps into the vortex. Francis is all that is left and just cried softly, until Tigress wipes his tears away and hugs him.

"Go and lead your team...and remember you are never alone..." She says and gives him a Lilly flower and pushes him into the vortex.

As he enters the portal closes and Tigress hears heavy breathing.

"I was wondering when you would show up." She says calmly.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." A dark voice says.

"It's over...Nox...it's over..."

"No...not yet..."

And with that a battle cry erupts and the room goes dark.

And that's a wrap for chapter nine...longest one yet, and now I'm accepting more OC's for the coming chapter, now if you have one or a friend who wants one PM SaibotVapor and they will handle the rest. Be sure to Like and Review, see you next time.


	11. Notice

Hey, guys! Some of you have messaged me asking about the stories and some have submitted characters. The writer will be inactive to at least September. possible longer depending on how fast he gets back from writing after he returns. As much as I wish he was still here sadly he isn't. I know a lot of people miss his writing, but trust me when I say you aren't alone. I do read all the reviews so if you have any comments post them in the review section as a guest!


	12. Chapter 10:Back to The Past

Francis POV

I can't describe how nauseous I was, going through the chi portal felt like going down a hill in a spiral motion. I swear if this thing is any longer I feel I might...well there goes my lunch...hope the others don't get mad if it hit them.

Suddenly I look down and see a bright light that forced me to cover my eyes, after it subsided I found myself plummeting towards the floor of a lush forest, I think quickly and pull out my dagger and plunge it into a tree, causing my to slow down, but not by much. I ended up crashing against the ground and groan as I landed on my back.

"Shit..." is all I have to say as I get up slowly.

I propped myself against the tree and relax. As I catch my breath, I look around and see I'm in a lush forest beaming with life...I haven't seen anything this beautiful in such a long time.

"Did...did it work?" I ask myself as I continue to look around. The area looked relatively empty no one around that I could see.

"Guess I should scout...hopefully the others landed close by..." I say and get up slowly as I hear my back pop a little. I pant and look up and see my dagger still lodged into the tree. I sigh and kick the tree, and my dagger falls into my palm.

"Well...lets get to work." I say and head off to find the others.

Ling's POV

That vortex, made my insides feel uneasy. If I was in it any longer I felt I was gonna die. Luckily I ended up getting out once that light started shinning. Next thing I know I'm in free fall. I managed to undo my scarf and lasso myself along a branch from a hanging tree. I then used all my strength to pull myself up to it and landed with grace along the branch.

"Flawless as always." I say and look around. Quite the beautiful place. Nice lush forest, tall trees that could reach the sky and a lake...with clean water. I could use a bath.

I decide to leap down and immediately head for the lake, once I arrived I gaze upon a beautiful lake with crystal clean water and magnificent waterfall. This almost brought a tear to my eye, it's been so long since I've seen something this pure. Nox's reign had polluted the world, oceans had been filled with hazardous waste, lakes and forests cut down...but this is something I would never have thought I'd see again. It worked...we traveled back in time.

Not wasting anytime I removed my vest, scarf and pants before jumping into the lake and let the clean water wash away my problems. After this I'll need to find the others...hopefully they survived the fall.

Ba POV

I've been screaming for about ten minutes not even daring to open any of my eyes as me and Hai feel through the portal. All I remember is that something hit me on the way down and it stinks. After that I remember seeing through my legs a bright light, it enveloped us both and that's when I felt the wind blowing against us, I removed my legs and started screaming again as we where in free fall. Hai was fast acting and grabbed me from his shoulder and squeezed my causing me to shoot out some of my silk onto a near by ledge, we swung down and landed in a bamboo forest. He released me and that's when he felt that stuff on my back and dropped me. I landed on my feet and he was scrapping his hand against a bamboo tree.

"What's wrong." I ask

"Your covered in vomit." He states and continues to clean his hand off.

I feel my body tense and I look and...He was right my back was covered in vomit.

"Gross!" I scream and roll over in an attempt to get it off my back.

After we cleaned off that vomit we started to survey the area and hopefully locate our comrades.

Hai's POV

Great now my hand smells, hopefully we can find the others. Ba was looking from atop a bamboo shoot and I'm down on the ground surveying the area. So far we haven't found anything.

"Ba come down, we aren't going to find them standing around. We need to get moving. Hopefully we'll find them along the way." I shout up to him.

He slowly makes his way down and hops onto my shoulder.

"Hey Hai while I was up there I managed to see a small village to the north. If we are lucky the others will be there." He tells me, which brings a smile to my face.

"Excellent work Ba. Let's get moving." I say and start heading for the village.

Min-Shi's POV

This has got to be my worst hangover yet, once I went through the portal all I saw was colors upon colors that left me feeling dizzy. Then I'm nearly blinded and let falling through the sky. I managed to fly myself towards a river, I splashed down in went down at least 10 feet. Once I surfaced I swam to land dried myself off.

"Great, I'm dizzy, wet and cold...what next.

"Halt!" Someone orders.

"Oh great..." i turn around and am face to face with a elderly looking ram who's holding a sword to me.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" He asks and I respond by grabbing my jug and taking a drink.

"Taking a bath." I joke.

"Oh, well in that case." He pushes it closer.

"Your coming with me to the governor. This is MY land. Your trespassing." He says.

"No, I'm just passing by. Can't blame me for that." I say back.

"Your coming with me." He says again.

Getting tired of this conversation I trip him up and remove the sword from his grasp and throw it into the river.

"Look I'm sorry, but I need to find my friends." I say and start heading off.

"Hey! You get back here!" The goat calls out before I finally am out of range to hear him.

"Well I hope you guys are having better luck than I am." I say hoping my friends are safe.

3rd person POV

As the five try to regroup with each other each of them have no idea they've landed in different parts of China some closer than others, some farther.

Francis, has reached a clearing and looks out to find hes actually close to the Valley of peace. This causes him to break into a full sprint as he makes his way down.

Ling, is finally finished bathing and gets out to dry off, and reveals his indigo mane is subsiding, turns out it is the paint that signifies he is a member of the Lin Kuei it slowly fades from his fur and he reaches for clothes only to find them missing. This confuses him, but before he has anytime to question himself he is knocked over the head and falls unconscious. Standing behind him are three snow leopards with parasols.

"Ladies I think we just hit the jackpot." The leader says as he two followers giggle.

Hai and Ba have finally exited the forest and come across the village, they head down only to be greeted with silence as they entire village is deserted. They look around and that's when a arrow flies by them and impacts the wall. It's an ambush.

Min keeps up his walk and that's when he stumbles upon a ledge that overlooks a large city. He runs up and looks to see he's in Gongmen city. The heart of the masters council. Maybe fortune is shinning upon him yet. He says and makes his way towards the city.

And there we go folks! That's right we are back from our hiatus and are ready to continue with our story. We hoped you enjoyed and don't worry we won't disappear again we intend to get this story going. Please favorite and follow and don't forget to comment. Have a great day


End file.
